1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting biometric information of living body, and more particularly, to detecting a pulse wave and extracting the biometric information of the living body in a non-invasive manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of detecting biometric information, such as, a pulse wave, may be divided into an invasive method and a non-invasive method. Recently, the non-invasive method has been increasingly used because a pulse wave may be detected in a simple manner without causing pain to an examinee.